Chuck VS the Easy Fix
by scarlet's.guarded.heart
Summary: What happens when Chuck was the one who does the seduction mission when they are already a couple? This is the aftermath after that mission.
1. We Are Dating

**Hey guys! I was inspired to write this story after my brother and I noticed the lack of seduction missions after Chuck and Sarah became officially a couple. I mean, am I the only who noticed it? (Aside from my brother, of course.) This is just a drabble though. Originally it was supposed to be just dialogues, but I was having a hard time writing in that way so I stick to what I usually do.**

**Oh, this story occurred after 3.15 (Chuck VS the Role Models) and before 3.16 (Chuck VS the Tooth).**

**I do not own Chuck or any of its characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chuck's POV**

Sarah is not talking to me. Or more specifically, mad at me. _I've got to fix this, got to fix this_, I thought. But _how?_

"Sarah?"

"Yes, Chuck?"

"Please... Talk to me."

Without looking, she said to me, "We are talking."

"Yeah, I know that... but uhm... I meant talk to me." and then when I noticed that everything we pass by is moving in such a blur I added, "And please can you slow down? You're giving me a heart attack, honey."

"I am driving slow..."

"Okay, if you say so... If this is slow for you, fine... I'll calm down..." then I whispered, "Eventually..."

After five minutes of not talking and not slowing down her Porsche, I started a conversation again...

"Sarah?"

"Chuck." she said sternly

"Please don't be mad at me..."

"I'm not mad at you."

"But you're acting like you are..."

...

"Sarah?"

"Hm?"

"It's not my fault, you know."

"Really? How so?"

"I was just... doing my job."

Then the car screeched

"Honey... please drive carefully..." I said nervously

"Chuck... We. Are. Dating."

"Yes I know that and it's the best thing that has ever happened to me since I met you. But uhm... I didn't do it intentionally."

"Really? Well, you could've fooled me."

"What can I do? The woman was practically all over me once told her some information about the release of Final Fantasy XIV."

"Yeah, I noticed." she said as I heard sarcasm in her tone

I didn't say anything; instead, I just shut my mouth and waited for the ride to be over. I just want to be home and finish this discussion there. But I guess plans don't usually work all the time…

"Damnit! Why does this stupid truck driver have to swerve at the last minute just to escape from the traffic ahead?"

I looked at her and said, "Sarah?"

"_What?_" then she finally looked at me after the whole Mission thing

"I... I'm sorry."

Then hearing the sincerity in my voice, she smiled faintly. I started fumbling my hands and focused on that while saying what I want.

"I know you don't want to talk to me right now... And I know you probably want to discuss this until tomorrow morning but..." then I face her and continued "I just want you to know that I did what I have to do to get the intel..." then looking a bit dazed, I continued, "I mean who would've thought that a woman like that love video games? And RPGs, nonetheless! I mean Morgan and I would've-" seeing the look she gave me stopped my tracks. _Oops._

"But that's not the point..." I gulped, "The point is-"

"The _point_, Chuck, is that, you didn't have to _go_ to her _room_ just _to get_ the intel!"

"But how am I supposed to know how to get a flash drive that was hidden in her bra? Undressing her in the bar would be so embarrassing."

Her look would send any man running for their lives.

"Chuck, I gave you the exact directions how to get the stupid intel out of her bra! But did you listen? No! You have to 'improvise' as you said." Seeing her use air quotes made me giggle inside

"But she was all over me before you even gave me the directions..."

"Argh! I can't do this anymore!" then she opened her door and stood outside for a while. She started walking towards the exit that caused this traffic after a few minutes.

I pulled the lever of the hand break, turned off the car and called her out as soon as I was out of the Porsche.

"Sarah!" still no response I started running towards her

"Sarah! Wait up!" I grabbed her right wrist as soon as I was near her.

"Chuck... Just give me a few minutes to be alone... Please." I heard her say; I noticed she was slightly trembling.

She's only trembling when she's cold and- _Oh God, no…_

"Sarah!" I pulled her hard enough for me to stop her. And then she looked at me, her cheeks were wet and her eyes were puffy and red.

I hugged her, _I hate making her cry._

"I'm sorry, but I can't." I said as I pulled away, but she did not look up. She just buried her head in my chest. I can see some onlookers looking at us.

"I don't understand, Sarah. I don't understand why you're acting like this." I whispered to her. "I mean, I was just doing my job... I wanted the mission to be over, more than anyone."

She finally pulled away for me after my statement. I fidgeted at my back pocket to get my handkerchief, which is rarely used. I handed it to her and said, "I'm sorry for making you cry..."

She sniffed at the hanky and then looked up to face me. "It's not your fault, Chuck. It's just that..."

I pulled her close by wrapping my hands around her waist and asked sincerely, "Just what?" seeing her open her mouth, then close again, I added, "Talk to me, Sarah."

She looked away, finally noticing the increasing amount of onlookers

"Hey... you know what, it doesn't matter." I touched her cheek and wiped the traces of her tears. "What matters is that the mission was a success... and it is over."

She smiled slightly before saying, "Yes, it does matter Chuck." She put my hanky in her pocket before grabbing my hands that were on her waist, to hold it against my chest. "It matters because now, we are dating."

"But Sarah-" she put a finger over my mouth then said, "Chuck, let me finish..." I smiled slightly, knowing that saying her feelings will be hard but, seeing her try warms my heart.

"Chuck, I... I never knew that... doing this kind of missions... will be so hard for me to watch."

I smiled then said, "Welcome to my world." She laughed lightly at my comment. _Finally, I made her laugh._

"While you were doing the mission, I was thinking about the times you had to watch me seduce a mark... just to get the information we needed." she let go of my hands and put her left hand in my neck, her right hand on my chest.

"And while it was all happening, Casey was reassuring me that you were just doing your job... But I can't help feeling..."

"Hurt." I said, finishing her sentence for her. She smiled, assuring me that it was indeed what she felt. I put my hands on her face to touch her cheeks again and said, "Casey was saying the exact same thing to me before. Back when you were the one who do these kinds of missions. One example is that time when we thought Cole Barker was Fulcrum."

She put down her hands as I said that name. Perhaps she's remembering that time too. "You have no idea what kinds of thoughts and images that came into my mind as I listen to you seduce him through the ear piece. Especially when I heard both of your ruffled voices and clothes being strewn on the floor..."

I sadly smiled then continued, "Yeah, I know... I have no right to be jealous or be angry because we were still in a very complicated relationship... but... I've loved you even before that." I went to grab her hands from her sides and said, "How do you expect me to respond when the girl I love was in the arms of another man?" then I kissed her hands and looked at her. She was smiling, but I can feel it was a very sad one.

"Today, you felt what I felt before. And I guess you're tired of hearing this crap... but, Sarah, she was just a job." I touched her chin and continued, "You are the only one who I want to do those things with." I said and did the famous Bartowski eyebrow dance. She laughed, and it was music to my ears.

"Yeah?" She kissed my cheek and I pouted at the lack of attention in my lips. "Still, I can't believe there's another brunette who's under your spell, adding evidence to my theory that you have this gene that inevitably attracts brunettes."

"Hm? Really?" I wrapped my arms around her waist to pull her closer. "That was quite a fight… Our first fight as a couple, and quite a scene we made in the middle of the road."

She wrapped her hands around my neck and said, "I wouldn't say first fight. I mean, fighting meant me, not talking to you until I won the argument. And yet, here we are… embracing in the middle of the road. I say it's our first big PDA thing."

"I hope that doesn't mean 'Public Display of Anger'."

She laughed, both of us were now well aware of the crowd standing outside their car and some sitting onlookers inside their car.

"Want to give them a show they won't forget, Agent Bartowski?"

"You know, I'm still not good with the whole PDA thing, Agent Walker. Although…" I smirked and whispered in her ear, "I'm ready displaying how madly, deeply, truly, passionately I am in love with you." I hope she remembered that line from our latest movie date night.

She smiled widely. And as I hold her in my arms and ignore my aversion to PDAs, I kissed her passionately for the world to see that Sarah Walker was the only one for me.

* * *

**Remember that cheesy line? It was from Letters to Juliet. And I also do not own both of those references or any of its characters. Apparently when I looked up the showing of that movie, it was released even before the Honeymooners were televised. :)**

**This was supposed to be a three chapter story, composed of three one-shots but the second one-shot I wrote doesn't felt like it's finished yet so I'm making this 'complete' in case I won't come up with any good ideas.**

**Reviews, comments, violent reactions are well appreciated. I'm sorry if there are wrong grammars. Ciao!**


	2. We Are Engaged

**You know what's funny about ideas? They just pop out on your head instantly… I've uploaded this because I'm going back to the real world. No more marathons for me! So, I leave this to you. It's rather long but I hope you appreciate. Still leaving this one as 'complete'. **

**Oh, this story occurred after 4.15 (Chuck VS the CAT Squad) and before 4.16 (Chuck VS the Masquerade).**

**I do not own Chuck or any of its characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

"Chuck?"

...

"Chuck!"

...

"Chuck! Can you hear me?"

...

"He's not answering, Casey. I better go check on him." I went to the door of the van we're using for the stakeout but Casey grabbed my arm before I can open the door.

"Wait! How do you plan to blend in wearing jeans and a shirt? That hotel is hosting a party for the high officials of the top fifteen big chemical and tech companies around the world! And if I recall correctly, is a semi formal event, which requires at least a cocktail dress for women."

I grabbed the big paper bag I stashed before leaving Castle and showed it to Casey.

"Don't worry, I came prepared."

"Fine." then he opened a plastic box and handed me an earpiece, "Here,"

"Thanks."

He grunted then added, "Go get your fiancé back."

I smiled then opened door and proceeded towards the hotel. I entered the hotel and tried my luck in getting a room for the night. Casey said through the earpiece that it might be easier to enter the event if I can get a room at the hotel since most of the guests tonight are all employees of the different companies and they might mistaken me for a CEO or something. Luckily, someone cancelled their room for the night but unfortunately, it was a suite.

"Take it or leave it, Walker." Casey said

"Sure, I'll take it." I said to the receptionist, then I whispered to Casey, "Easy for you to say."

He grunted then replied, "Fine. I'll talk to Beckman later, see if the NSA can pay for the expenses your savings did for this mission."

"Thank you." thanking both the receptionist and Casey.

I entered the suit and started to get ready. I showered a bit, got dressed and did my make-up.

"Casey? Did you hear anything from Chuck?" I asked when I turned my mic on again.

"No, not a sound... which is weird 'cause we can usually hear a girlish scream coming from somewhere right about now."

"How much time left?" I asked while putting my earrings

"An hour, the most"

"Okay, I'm ready." I said as I assess myself at the mirror.

"Finally, let's get this party started. Too bad we don't have surveillance inside the hotel events room."

"Well, we didn't know that they set a different wiring for the cameras inside. And our tech specialist was already inside the hotel when we wired the surveillance." I said while entering the elevator, referring to Chuck as the tech specialist

"Just our luck, some of the guests are starting to leave. Less than ten, for the past five minutes."

"Roger that. Keep me posted, Casey." I said as the elevator opened to the floor of my destination.

I reached the hallway of the events room and saw the two big guards that await me. Casey was right; some of the guests are starting to leave. I readied myself as I walked in the hallway and when I reached the two glass doors, the two guards raised their hands to stop me.

"We need to see some ID ma'am, and your room number."

"Oh, I'm sorry but you see, the reason I went back here is to get my ID inside. I think I left it in the table when I went out to answer a client's very important call." seeing the disappointment in their eyes, I quickly added, "But I'm happy to let you see my room number if it's the proof you'll need." I reached inside my purse to get my room key. "It's room 3025."

"Wait just a second, Ma'am. We'll just need to confirm it." he said as the other guard confirmed it though his radio.

"Yeah, _she's_ a guest all right." said the voice in the radio. Then the guard nodded to his partner and they both opened the door for me.

"Thank you." now I wondered who booked that suite before me. Must've been a pretty important person.

I entered the events room and noticed the unbelievable large fountain at the center of the buffet table. "Casey, I'm in." I whispered closely in my watch.

"Good job, Walker. Now find Bartowski."

I scanned the dance area where a large disco ball was spinning from atop. There were some drunk executives dancing but no Chuck. I scanned the round tables where people are still talking and some, eating. Need to see closer.

I walked through halfway the aisle when I heard Chuck's familiar nervous laugh. I turned to towards the source of the sound and found him standing at the mobile bar.

"Found him." I said to Casey

I noticed the red head woman beside him. I recognized her from the files and surveillance footage that the General showed us in the briefing. She was one of Volkoff's former Chief researchers, which meant that she's one of Volkoff's top thieves of classified information. The General said that the files came from Hydra but the footage that we got came from a top research facility in France and Interpol asked the help of the NSA to capture this woman because they believe she stole something of theirs. Even the General doesn't have access to that classified information. Whatever it was, they clearly needed it back as indicated by the emphasis of the words _'National Security'_.

I approached the bar slowly so as not to startle the mark. The mission is simple: the woman was to be taken towards her room where Casey and the backup team were waiting. Chuck did a little hacking in the hotel's mainframe when we devised the plan. I was staring at Chuck when he noticed me and I winked. I stood near them and ordered the bartender a martini. Then, I tried to hear what they were talking about.

"So, how often do you attend parties like this? I mean, if you ever get the chance?" I heard Chuck say

"Not often. I just love the perks of my job, you know? I travel a lot because I'm the Chief Consultant in Europe. Sometimes my boss reshuffles the places the Chief consultants supervise, then we get to see how things go by in different continents." the woman replied

"Wow... that sounds a lot of partying for me."

The woman laughed then replied, "Not really, it's partly the reason why I'm still single at my age. The job always get to me."

I looked at them and he smiled sincerely to the woman then said, "Well, it's a good thing we have tonight, right?"

She laughed again and playfully punched his shoulders, "Oh Charlie. Do you always say that when you flirt with women?"

"Why? Is it working?" he smiled. God, why does that smile affect every woman that he did that too? Lou... Jill... Hannah... This woman... _Me_...

"Do you have a room here, Charlie?"

"Unfortunately, no. The hotel was fully booked when I arrived. You see, I was the last minute replacement when my boss suddenly became ill."

"Well, come to my room then... We can talk more privately in there. I brought some delicious éclairs from Paris with me, they're upstairs."

"That seems great with a cappuccino, right?" That's the signal, I thought. Then I whispered to Casey if he heard it. He confirmed through my earpiece then added that he'll meet us at the rendezvous point with the back-up team

"We can order room service." she replied, sounding hopeful that he'll accept her offer.

"Sure. You know, I never met quite a woman like you before so I wouldn't want this opportunity to pass." he said as he put down his drink, "But uhm-" _What are you doing, Chuck? _"would you mind if I whispered something in your ear?"

The woman leaned in and when Chuck's mouth was near her ear, he looked straight at me and said, "You look beautiful." then he gave me his signature smile. I turned away for him not see me blush. _Damn him for being so sweet._

"Thank you." the woman said when she faced Chuck again. "Shall we?"

"Lead the way." he said as he asked for her to show him the way. The woman looped her arms in his as they walked towards the two glass doors. I said to Casey through the earpiece that Chuck is on his way.

I followed them after five minutes when they left the events room. Then I saw them entering the elevator and I entered the other elevator when the coast was clear. I pushed the button to the 20th floor and waited for the elevator to stop there. When the door was opened, I looked at the hallway to my left and almost shouted 'Freeze!' when the woman pinned Chuck in the wall and he was wide eyed when he saw me while the woman didn't notice my presence.

"Go to her room, now!" I mouthed at Chuck, and then I hide in the corner where the elevators were situated

"Cara"-kiss-"I think its best"-kiss-"if we stick to"-kiss-"eating your eclairs first." she stopped then looked at him, "Why? I think this is more fun." then she remove his suit jacket

"Hi-oh!"-pause-"I think it's best if we just... eat first, you know? Do more talking then we'll see what happens after that."

"Fine." then she started to kiss him again as indicated by the sounds she's making.

I looked at them and saw that they were indeed approaching her room while making out. I removed my high heels and readied my gun that was hidden in my thigh and pointed it at the woman.

When she fumbled through her purse to get her room key, Chuck looked at my direction, I nodded as my reply. When the door was opened, the woman entered first and proceeded inside. I ran towards the room as Chuck entered.

Because of Chuck's height and the narrowness of her door, she didn't noticed that I entered and when I closed the door, she opened the lights and I shouted "_Freeze!_"

Casey and the back-up team also shouted freeze and pointed their guns to the woman. I moved towards Chuck and hand cuffed his hands as part of the show when Casey threw one at me. The woman was screaming and Chuck, being a good actor, sells his cover by screaming and demanding the woman answers why he was being cuffed. When the back-up team extracted the woman, Casey approached us.

"Good job, Walker." then he punched Chuck in the stomach, "That's for almost screwing up the mission, moron."

Chuck cowered in pain and started talking while taking in an awful amount of breaths. "If you must know, she spilled a drink in my suit where my mic was located. I can hear you through my earpiece but I can't talk back because it's nonfunctional already. People downstairs even thought I was crazy when I shouted Sarah three times."

Casey grunted then whispered close to him while patting his shoulder, "Really? Sorry for punching you." then he pulled away and looked at me. "I'll see you tomorrow at 0800 for the report to Beckman."

"See ya later Bartowski. Hell hath no fury like a Walker scorned." he said to Chuck who gulped nervously. I smiled inside because to be honest, I'm not mad at Chuck.

When Casey left, I studied him. Aside from the suit jacket that was in the hallway, he looked very dapper. With his hair a little longer, he looked clean and handsome in a light blue button down shirt.

"Mad at me?" he asked, looking at me nervously

"Come with me Chuck." I said as I left the room without looking at him and went to the elevators.

"Following, baby." he said as he followed me quietly

The elevator ride was quiet, with him just making nervous ruffled sounds and looking at his iPhone. When we arrived at the door of my room, he asked, "Woah! Wait up! This is a VIP suite! Did you steal a key from someone downstairs?"

I opened the door and gestured him to go inside. He hesitated, but got inside when I didn't move or say something to him. He took in the elegance of the suite: the big flat screen TV in the living room, the new appliances in the kitchen, the big refrigerator, the wide sliding doors in the balcony and the big mattress at the other side.

"Brush your teeth, Chuck. And freshen up a little." I opened the bathroom and gestured him to go inside. When he didn't make any move towards me, I added with a smile, "Then we'll talk." He went inside after a few minutes of studying me.

I went straight towards the dresser to remove some of the hairpins in my hair. When Chuck went out of the bathroom, he was wearing his white undershirt and his hair was a little damp. I, on the other hand, had my hair disheveled and my lipstick removed. I walked barefoot on the carpeted floor and cross my arms in my chest as I leaned on the wall near him.

"So... Are you mad at me?" he asked

"What do you think?"

He studied me carefully, "Hm... I think… you're very good at hiding what you really feel. The fact that-"

I kissed him thoroughly to shut him up. It took him a moment to register what was happening then he responded. When we both needed air, he whispered to me, "Did I mention how beautiful you look in that royal blue dress, Agent Walker?"

I smiled and touched my forehead to his, "Yeah, you did. And to answer your question, no, I didn't steal someone's room key. I booked this suite for the night."

He pulled away and looked me incredulously, "You booked this? _Seriously?_ This will take away a big chunk in your savings!"

"Well, it's either this or no back-up plan. The security downstairs was tight and Casey thought this will make entering the party easy since most of the guests tonight are employees the companies." I pulled away from his embrace and went to the fridge. He followed me and helped me keep the fridge open as I scan inside for something to eat.

"Oh... Okay... So we'll spend the night here?"

"If you want… or we can go home. Casey will talk to Beckman tomorrow to see if the NSA can pay for this since we used it for the mission."

"So, this is a _free_ overnight stay in a VIP suite?"

"Yeah, you can say that. But if you're uncomfortable in here, we can take a cab and go home."

"Are you kidding me? This opportunity comes so rarely!" he sounds so enthusiastic. "What'd you find?"

"Chocolate covered strawberries." I said as I took one.

"So you're not mad at me?" he asked as he took one too and followed me through the living room

"Nope, just practicing my acting skills. I feel like they're getting rusty." I said as I sat down on the couch. "Why? Did I fool you, Agent Bartowski?" I asked playfully while eating another berry.

"Oh, you totally had me babe. Casey's comment helped, mind you." he said as he looped his arm over my head as my pillow. He started to change channels when he added, "But I was wondering why you'd ask me to freshen up and brush my teeth..."

"It's true that I'm not mad at you, but that doesn't mean that I want to smell that woman's perfume all over you and to taste her when I kiss you." I said as I kiss his cheek.

"Hm... Good point." He change the channels faster then he said disappointed, "Nothing good on TV. Even though it's almost Valentine's Day, there's not a single romantic comedy on."

"Hey! It's our real first Valentine's Day!" he exclaimed as he looked at me. "And what's more, you're going to be my wife soon." then he kissed my hair. I smiled and giggled a little.

"Wanna play a game?" I asked when I looked at him

"Sure. But I'm not sure if the video games are free…"

I punched him playfully and said, "No, silly. I didn't mean that."

"Hey! That's the third time I've been punched!" he said while rubbing his shoulders. I kneeled at his side and looked at him seriously, "Wanna play or not?"

"Okay. What game?"

"I've been... curious about this since the 'belly dancing' incident, Chuck..."

"Go on..."

"But how do you plan to seduce me to agree to you? Don't get me wrong, you were very handsome that night..." he smiled that says, _'Well, I try'_. I giggled and added, "But a dinner to a nice restaurant, as you said that night in bed, wouldn't suffice. I mean, what other cards do you plan on playing aside from dressing very dapperly and treating me a fancy dinner?"

"Well, I booked us in a hotel that night. Not as fancy and big as this but Roan recommended it. And I checked the reviews in the net so I went with it." he smiled and I can see him imagine how that night should be, "I'll fix you a nice bubble bath with champagne and chocolates and when you're done, I'll ask you if you want a massage. If not, I'll ask you if you want to watch the stars with me through the balcony." then he looked at me and smiled playfully, "It's silly, right?"

"No, Chuck... It's sweet and romantic." I touched his arm that was still on the couch, urging him to continue. "Anything else?"

"Well..." he pulled me near him and continued, "I'll pull you close to me and whisper the reasons why I want to have a big wedding and tell the world that Sarah Walker is now my other half until I die."

I grinned, trying to I imagine what kind words he's going to say. "Yeah? Like what?"

He enveloped his arms around me and said, "Call me crazy, but these are some of the many reasons why I want to have a big wedding and all."

He closed the distance between our faces to whisper in my ear, "I hate it when other men touch you when you're mine..."

He pulled away to look at me and continued, "I hate it when you don't know how beautiful you are even when you're mad at me..."

I laughed and he smiled. He closed the distance between us again and continued what he wants to say. Half-closing his eyes and touching my chin, he said, "I love you, Sarah. That's why I want to always be with you."

He removed his hands from my chin and continued, "I want to tease you."

He leaned in, almost kissing me and I closed my eyes, anticipating the kiss. "I want to touch you." he said

Breathing in my scent, he said, "I want to know more about you."

I opened my mouth because I can feel his, just centimeters away. He touched my nose to his, "I want to spend myself in you."

"I want you..." he kissed me feverishly, letting me know how much he loves me. I wrapped my hands in his neck and when we both needed air, I said between breaths, "You _do_ _that_ to other woman and I'll definitely be mad at you."

He smiled and laughed lightly, "Don't worry babe. You're the only one worthy of that speech."

"Hm... You played your cards well, Mr. Bartowski..." I whispered as I started to lift up his shirt. "Want a pre-Valentine's celebration, honey?" I smiled seductively

"Why? Is that my prize on your game?" he smiled playfully and did the Bartowski eyebrow dance as he rose up his arms.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

And the chocolate covered strawberries were long forgotten.

* * *

**Is it good? Bad? I hope it's not that long for you. And I've written this in Sarah's POV because it's more fun to do that.. haha**

**Reviews, comments, violent reactions are well appreciated. I'm sorry if there are wrong grammars. Ciao!**


	3. We Are Married

**Yeah, I know, it's been so long. But my ideas for this story are like written in a paper, and then I crumple and toss it. Like the game? I wrote this story so late in the night so bear with me if there are any grammatical errors. Anyway, this is the last of it so it's officially complete.**

**I do not own Chuck or any of its characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chuck's POV**

"You're overreacting, Bartowski." Casey said through the intercom

"Casey, take it easy." Morgan said then turned to me across the table, "Chuck, buddy, let Sarah handle it. She's been through situations like this before."

_Somehow, I seriously doubt that._

I am here in a restaurant where I hope I could take my lovely wife for our date night this Friday but no, I am here because the mark wanted to eat with her. _Just, great._

Retrieval missions are never hard for us. CI, courtesy of Casey, had devised a MO for this. Usually we just tranq 'em and grab 'em and in other cases, we use a different tactic.

This is one of those.

The mark is a retired major of the Navy. Big, brawny, blonde and somehow, Awesome-like. But what makes this mark different? She was Sarah's first kiss!

She explained the details to me one afternoon. Garrett McCollough is a boy she was somehow friends with during high school and one of those irritating boys who cling into girls that they consider a mystery. He wasn't that popular but she knows a handful of girls that seems to be interested in him, she explained. Then one afternoon, a few minutes before the crowd went crazy for summer vacation, she was getting something from her locker when he said,

"I want to apologize for the things I've done. If ever my actions offended you, I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention... If there were times you wish I would just shut up and stop irritating you, then it came through. We're moving into Florida soon."

She wished him well and bid him goodbye when he suddenly grabbed her arms and kissed her. Of course, after that, he received a slap in the face but what made her forgive him was that he wished her well too. She said as he looked at her, she saw sincerity with his last words,

"Be a woman that can do anything."

And so she did. I am a witness to that. Sarah Lisa Walker became a woman that can do anything. From making a criminal run for his life to making the hearts of many men be swooned. This Garrett was one of them from the moment he saw her again.

Apparently, his nickname was Gary and Morgan and I laughed at Casey's first comment about him as I recall our first stake-out for this job.

"Gary? Isn't that Spongebob's pet? Who the hell is he?"

Casey and his newly found fondness for television. I will thank Alex for that.

A few hours ago at home, we had a sort of an argument.

"This isn't exactly a seduction mission, Chuck. I want to have friendly and normal conversations with him."

"Yes, I understand that Sarah. But what I don't understand was the fact that you didn't tell him that you're married."

"Chuck, I told you, my cover will be compromised. He knew me as Jenny Burton, not Sarah Walker. The less he knows the better."

"Then why are you going on a 'date' with him at Antoine's?" I said, using air quotes

"It's not a date, it's a stake out. You'll listen to our conversations through the mic I'll be wearing and I'll try to take a finger print of him."

"But Sarah-"

"No buts Chuck. It's a good opportunity to get this job done. At least our client's record is clean so we're sure the information we're getting is legit. Listen to the bank account throughout the intercom, okay?"

I sighed, arguing with Sarah will do me no good. "Okay."

"Good. Now, what dress do you want to see me in?"

Seeing her after she got all dressed up, I wanted to pinch myself. _When did I get so lucky?_ Believe me when I say, I have not seen a more beautiful woman than my wife. She wore the white dress I was so dying to see her in again. The one she wore on the first plan we got into with my mother were I got shot. She wore her hair in a clean bun and wore a light make-up.

"You're so beautiful, Sarah." I said after standing up from the couch gaping at her

"Thank you, you're not so bad yourself." She said as she approached me. When she was close to me, she put her arms around my neck and kissed me. "I wish you're the one I'm having dinner with tonight. This is for you," she said, gesturing at her outfit, "you know that right?"she added as she played with the curls on my back.

"Yeah, yeah." I gulped. "This is for you. I thought it'll be a nice touch." I handed to her the mic I designed for this mission. A silver necklace with a hidden mic embedded on one of the small fake diamonds.

Her eyes brighten at the item I was holding, "It's pretty." she said

"I thought so too. Turn around, please."

After putting it, I kissed the back of her neck and smelled her hair. "I wish its Friday already. Your hair smells nice."

She turned around and put her hands on my neck again as I put mine in her waist. "And I wish we could do a quickie. But Casey will be furious so stop being so irresistible."

I smiled and kissed her this time. When I pulled back and saw her dazed expression, I put my forehead into hers and said, "I'm irresistible?"

She kissed me again but it was short. Then she replied, "You don't know the effect you have on me, Mr. Bartowski."

"The feeling's mutual, Mrs. Bartowski."

* * *

Watching Sarah from afar is like torture. It was one of those moments, like years ago when I was just an asset, which I wish I was the one she was talking to. The mere fact that she was enjoying her conversations with Garrett makes me want to just go to their table and make a scene.

"Stop ogling, Bartowski. Sarah's doing her job pretty well. It'll be over soon." Casey said through the earpiece. He's in the van listening carefully to their conversation.

"I know that Casey. But I'm sorry, I just can't help it. I feel so..."

"Jealous?" Morgan said and I looked at him.

"Yeah, buddy. That's exactly what I'm feeling. I'm feeling overly selfish by wishing I am the one she was smiling with, not any other man." I said trying to calm myself but my tone of voice is failing me.

Then suddenly, I notice something from Sarah's face. A look of panic, it was there briefly and suddenly it was gone. Then I focused on their conversation through the earpiece.

"Jenny, are you seeing someone presently?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm interested in you. Hell, even when we were in high school I was sure I already like you."

"Uhm... Not exactly, I mean, I'm already in love so that doesn't count right? Can I just pay the bill? Waiter!" I hear panic in her voice and feel like she so desperately need rescuing.

"So you're not seeing this person?"

"Not exactly... I'm already-"

"Then do you mind dating me?" He said cutting her off

And here I am at his moment where I am clenching my fist in my napkin and staring at them. With Casey saying "Don't do anything rash, Bartowski" and Morgan trying to calm me down.

"Yes," she said and he was beginning to form a wide smile when she added, "I do mind."

"Why?" He ask, I can hear desperation in his voice.

"I just do, okay Gary? Stop being ridiculous." Then the waiter brought the bill and when Sarah was pulling up her wallet, he insisted, "Please, at least let me do this Jenny." And with that he grabbed his card and hand it over to the waiter.

Then he looked at her again, "Just tell me why? Please. I deserve that at least."

"I just cannot date you. That is all." she insists while preparing to leave

"I can be a pretty good rebound you know. I don't mind."

She smiled then said "It's not that. I love this man so much that I chose him to be my last."

"Really? Somehow I don't believe you. What's he like?" He ask, putting on a pretty boy smile

"Well, he's adorable, sweet, caring, tall, pretty good with computers, resourceful... and a nerd." She said with a smile

"Looks like a guy I'll call in my computer troubles."

She smiled, "Yeah, I hope he'll like you."

"So you are dating him?"

She smiled and with a sigh, Garrett just said, "Man, up until now you make me crazy with your secrets. You're really enigmatic, you know that?" Then the waiter arrived with his card and receipt.

"I'll see you around, Gary." She stood up

"Get the card, Walker." Casey said through the earpiece.

"Wait! Jenny!" He grabbed her hand and just like that, my eyes went into saucers as he kissed her. I can see Sarah's eyes open too and when he pulled back, she was just staring.

"No slapping this time?" He said with a smirk on his face while Sarah stood frozen in place

And that's when Casey said I was overreacting when I stood up and put my napkin on the table. Even though Morgan is reassuring me that Sarah can handle it, I, on the other hand, cannot.

Morgan grabbed my hand and said, "Sit down, buddy. Trust Sarah, okay?"

"I do Morgan. I just... I just can't handle anyone kissing Sarah other than me. I'm sorry." Then pulled my away my arm from him and said through my mic, "I'm sorry, Casey" then removed my earpiece and left it on the table.

I walked towards the table where they ate as fast as I can. Then Sarah saw me, "Chuck?"

"Huh? Who's Chuck?" Garrett asked as he turned around and saw me.

"Hello there, man from the past. I am Charles Carmichael, Jenny's husband. And I believe you're kissing my wife the wrong way."

"What in the world?" He turned towards Sarah, "You're married? Why didn't you tell me?" Then turned to me again, "How-"

"How you say? Well that's easy."

Then I grabbed Sarah's hand and pulled her near me. I kissed her, long and hard. The one I usually give when I want her to melt into my arms and make her knees weak. I hear a moan escape from her mouth, loud enough that some people near the table stopped from clinking their utensils. When I pulled back, she buried her head in my chest and I can feel the faint smile form from her lips. I snake my arms in her waist and head protectively and looked at Garrett, "Now you know why she cannot date you." Then I looked at Sarah and said, "Let's go, hon." And she just nodded.

I left the restaurant and asked for card to give it to the valet. I decided I should probably drive seeing that she drank quite a mouthful of champagne. I was already a few blocks near the apartment complex when I called Casey, I told him I got the card and apologize for the scene I made. He grunted and I was surprised that he wasn't mad at me.

"It's fine, Bartowski. You got the card right? Drop it off to my apartment before you sleep so I can work on it tonight. We'll be there in a bit."

"All right, thanks Casey." I hung up and looked at Sarah who was quiet the whole time and just staring at the window.

"I'm sorry Sarah. I just couldn't help myself." I said as I close the door of our apartment

"I'm not mad at you, Chuck. Just give me a minute, okay?"

"Okay."

I removed my tie and shoes and proceeded towards the living room while she went to the bathroom. I aimlessly change the channels with nothing that interests me. And then I heard her voice,

"That was a first Chuck."

"What first?" I turned around and noticed that she washed her face and her hair is not in a bun anymore.

"Kissing me affectionately, _in public_." She said as she went towards the couch where I was sitting.

"Yeah, well... I'm sorry for losing my control. But I didn't make your efforts in vain, you know? I grabbed his card as I went towards you and left it in Casey's apartment."

"I know. And it's okay. He was out-of-line when he kissed me. I honestly don't know what to do." She smiled and added, "Thanks for rescuing me."

_I was right._

With a smile, I said the same thing she said to Garrett, "We'll, I am your adorable, sweet, caring, tall, pretty good with computers, resourceful, nerdy husband so no need to thank me."

"You heard that huh? Don't get it into your head though. Not all of it is true."

My face fell and I replied, "It's not?" I thought she knew me well.

"Of course not. For one thing, you're not just skilled with computers." She took my hands and added, "These hands of yours is pretty skilful, you know."

_I see._ _My _wife_ is flirting with me_. I smirked. _Two can play the game, love._

"Really? What else?"

"You're not just sweet and caring, you're loving and just honest-to-God, good."

"In what way?" I asked as I pulled her in my arms.

"In every way." The she kissed me and nibbled at my lower lip. I moaned, and said her name like prayer.

"You're not just tall, you know? You're pretty damn sexy for your own good."

"Look who's talking. Almost everyone looked at you as you go towards your table. Garrett was practically patting himself for making you have dinner with him."

"I told you, I don't care about him or the other people. Stop being so insecure, Chuck." She said sternly

I sighed, she's right. _I have the woman any man would die for. What more could I ask?_

"I'm sorry. You were saying?" I said as I encourage her to go on with her flirting.

She laughed and put her one hand at the nape of my neck. "Hm... Where were we? Ah, right." Then she unbuttons my navy blue shirt very slowly. "Have I told you how irresistible you are?"

"Why, yes, Mrs. Bartowski. I believe you did."

"Well you are. You're so irresistible that it drives me crazy sometimes and you manage to be so adorable. I wonder how I got so lucky that you are mine." Feeling her hands in my chest down to my stomach made me shiver. Skin on skin contact has never been this good.

"I also wonder that too, you know? How I got lucky that you are my wife." I smiled and touched her face

"Then we're both lucky to have found each other. You're my kind of nerd, after all." Then she kissed me, exploring my mouth when I gave her the opportunity.

When I pulled away, I smirked, "Not adding anything on me being resourceful?"

"Oh, I know you are." Taking off her shoes, she stood up and unzips her dress like some sort of show. When it dropped on the floor, she straddled me and whispered in my ear, "Take me to bed, Chuck." and then kissed me again feverishly.

I snaked my arms around her back while she tries to unbuckle my belt and remove my pants, but before that, I unhook her strapless bra and stood up. With her legs wrapped around my waist as I carry her towards the bedroom, we forgot the job we needed to do the next day and just lost ourselves in each other while whispering I love you's as we made love throughout the night.

* * *

**What do you think of this one? I think it's one of the most cliché stories I've written so far. And just so you know, I considered this one to be separated because, well, it's not exactly a seduction mission. But I wanted a chapter wherein Sarah was the one doing this again and because the latest episodes of Dexter that I pretty much see in Tumblr are sort depressing. Ugh. So awkward.**

**Reviews, comments, violent reactions are well appreciated. I'm sorry if there are wrong grammars. Ciao!**


End file.
